Beauty Queen
by BullettProoff
Summary: Kendra, all-American, picture-esque beauty queen from the U.S. is caught up in the Outbreak hitting West London.. giving the term "killer" shopping trip a whole new meaning.


"Really?" Kendra groaned into her right palm, trying to wipe away the smears of mascara on either side of her face. So much for looting. The 9mm clenched in her left hand was starting to slip, sweat lubricating her hand. Her ponytail bobbed up and down relentlessly as she dashed around the corner, finding herself stuck in halls behind all the stores. Kendra's idea of heaven was a bit tarnished when every abandoned mall still contained mass amounts of Specimens. Lovely. Her entire vacation had been destroyed by the Outbreak – Kendra was a fifteen year old, all-American, Apple-Pie, picture-esque beauty queen on a shopping spree in Western London when the Specimens were leaked onto the streets. The hall lights were flickering and a small cluster of Clots were rapidly trailing behind Kendra, whose heels only allowed her a small amount of speed. Click. Click. Click. It was a little difficult to find a hiding spot when you pretty much left a trail.

"Fuck me." Kendra murmured beneath her breath, sliding a new mag into her weapon, firing in a random spray directed towards the group of Clots. Tendrils of blonde hair were falling in her face, blood and sweat matting them to the sides of her face. Mascara and eyeliner dribbled down at the corners of her eyes, the short dress she wore was ripping in the rear area. Once again, so much for being an over-seas beauty queen. Both her mother and agent had been eaten, which was how she managed to escape. A distraction. That's what she needed right now. That's when she saw it… a skateboard right in the middle of the hallway. Fortunately, Kendra had killer balance. Runways and all. She glanced behind her, heart hitting her rib cage five times harder when she saw a Gorefast speeding her way. As soon as she managed to get on the skateboard she took off, holding the gun behind her and firing randomly.

Kendra threw the skateboard behind her when she was at the hallway's end, ran into one of the department stores, and flew down the staircase. There wasn't any stopping her as she burst into the blindingly bright streets of London. Tears leaked out of her eyes, which were lit on fire by the sudden change in lighting. She was so relieved to be out, to be safe, even if it were only for a few more seconds. She was so absolutely relived she almost didn't notice the whirring of helicopter blades to the left of her. Well, she did – just not right away. Kendra closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling so hard it hurt her ribcage. When it hit her what, exactly, it was making that terrible "swishing" noise, she ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her ankles.

"Hey! Hey! There's somebody down here!" Kendra screamed so loud it immediately made her throat burn from rawness. She was so surprised about the helicopter, she almost had a stroke when she saw a small group of five backing towards the spot the helicopter was making its landing. Her pace instantaneously picked up and she'd never ran so fast in her life.

"Don't leave me, please, wait! Wait!" Her screams did not go unnoticed, one of the weapon-toting fighters glanced her way. He was clad completely in a skeletal Halloween costume, and it made Kendra unsure of whether or not she should feel safe in pursuing the group…but she didn't have any hope if she didn't at least try.

"Wait, please." She cried, crumbling to her knees as one of her laser-lemon yellow heels buckled when she turned wrong. The snap of her bone was audible, and the sound of clots behind her made her cry out even louder. The skeletal man motioned to his teammates before bolting for her. It only took him a matter of seconds to get to her side and throw her over his shoulder.

"Shoot them." His voice was deep and husky, something Kendra would have taken a moment to admire if they weren't being pursued by a group of flesh-eating mutants. She weakly lifted her pistol and shot, poorly, in the direction of the mutants. The man made some gruff, irritated noise as he ran towards the helicopter – which had finally landed, though the blades still whirred aggressively. The other four members had boarded the opening shaft of the helicopter, and the man carrying Kendra followed suit, setting her – roughly – on the ground.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" His accent made Kendra want to fan girl, as she had the second the first attractive British man spoke to her. Kendra blinked slowly, almost affectionately, and opened her mouth… then promptly passed out.


End file.
